YouthofOz
YouthofOz is a prolific Australian fan, making his debut at the start of 2019. The user name is taken from an original comic strip he had published entitled The Youth of Australia ''oddly-enough, as his real name Ewen Campion-Clarke was given to him by his parents. With a string of failed projects, broken friendships and unsuccessful careers behind him, he started writing ''Daria stories purely out of spite with the ocean of pointless misery and pain life had become. He's probably not worth the trouble, but he can write angst stories with happy endings and make even Linda Griffin sympathetic. Sometimes. When he tries. Guaranteed to be someone Daria would utterly despise if she met them in real life. Bibliography * 28 Darias Later - a gene causing cynical and sarcastic behavior goes viral * The Ballad of the Birthday Burden - Daria's best friend forgets her birthday... or has she? * Birthday Blues - someone at their lowest ebb gets a reminder they are loved * Blank Brittany - the head cheerleader's lost her memory, but who will notice the difference? * Breaking Even - Mr. DeMartino and Kevin try to cook meth for fun and profit * Brian the Brain - Daria meets a talking dog she wishes would just shut up * Burning Ambition - a song on a radio inspires a girl to rethink her outlook on life * The Crying Shame - the truth about Upchuck is finally revealed * Changing Lanes - Jane's social circle doesn't improve much after cloning is introduced * Chopped - an Iron Chef challenge for a post-canon Daria and Jane * The Crooked Smile - when Daria finally achieves happiness, Lawndale High is completely unprepared for what comes next - available here * The Daria Drabbles - eight 100-word vignettes per episode, from Esteemsters to I Don't * Daria Meets God - but unfortunately, God can't make the appointment * Digest Readers - the short story rejected in ''The Story of D'' * Don't Shoot The Messenger - Quinn's pregnant, and wants Daria to break the news * Fire In My Hole - it's a beautiful day for a bonfire * Ghost in the Skull - Melody Powers' brain is transplanted into a new body * A Good Deal - Upchuck corners the Lawndale market in date-rape drugs * An Honest Musician - just one of many songs Mystik Spiral will never perform * Ingratitude - discovering you're a fictional character doesn't bring the best out of people * K9 and Cynicism: A Girl's Best Alibi - can Daria and Jane be trusted with a robot dog from the future? * Kinderschema - just who in their right mind would want a baby sister anyway? * The Kindness of Strangers - a common enemy forges an unlikely friendship * Life at First Sight - the true relationship between Daria and Sandi is finally revealed * Life That Dare Not Speak Its Name - can you ever be "just friends" with the girl you love? * Life Is A Four-Lettered Word - Sandi Griffin is running on empty and hitting rock bottom * On The Outside Looking In - the dark side of "try before you buy" * The Other Foot - Helen Morgendorffer's daughter is suffering severe depression and only one person can save her - available here * A Shared Suffering - feeling abandoned and unwanted, Trent wants to get away from it all but he's hampered both by a deadly enemy in the woods and Quinn's determination to help him * Nothing Else Matters - the rambling sequel to "Shared Suffering" has Trent dead, Daria broken, Jane in purgatory, Stacy becoming a getaway driver, Quinn doing impressions and the CIA monitoring every phone call the Fashion Club makes * You Know You've Done Something Wrong - in the totally unwarranted sequel to TAG's "And When Your Heart Begins to Bleed" Jane is wrongly accused of murder and Daria must choose whether or not to save the friend that betrayed her - available here Category:Authors